User blog:DreaMPaniC/Melee Carries- High risk high reward?
Hello summoner and welcome to my first blog on this wikia. Today I would like to talk about the current meta : the popularity of melee adc. Those champion at the moment are : *Fiora *Tryndamere *Master Yi *Aatrox These champions can be played in different roles such as jungler, top laner and even bot at the place of "standard" adc. But lets start in order. Aatrox ''' *This champ can easly pass the front line on the enemy team with the use of q. For major result landing on champion that are our main target can be usefull to chain and try to kill them. *The use of his w can add more damage at the cost of some life, with life-steal can be diminished, and he can swap to healing mode during the fight for more survability. *His e add a slow,easy avoided if not in melee range, and the last ability is his ultimate : he gains attack range, attack speed and a magic damage aoe on activation. : While diving in the enemy team there is his passive that can help him to stay alive. Once per 225 seconds he becomes untargettable while healing himself from the blood stored with his abilities. With his kit and a decent build he can deal great ammount of damage that can provvide large ammount of kills, if played properly, but in teamfight having so much damage means that u lack of defensive stats and you are the new main target when diving a team even if you have proper coverage by a tank or offtank. In teamfights while neat to adc and apc you become their most intersting target and they will do anything to kill you or to make u retreat cause the lack of health. : This champ can be a high risk high reward cause if you kill the enemy carry teamfight should be in your favor while if you fail your team is in the worst scenario 4vs5. Also being melee while having an increase aa range can be useful but when using your q to gap close you dont have no more for some seconds and this make u in disadvantage vs champ with escape tool or high mobility. '''Tryndamere *Crit made champion with high chance to deal a crital strike even with low item. *His q grant attack damage based how skill level plus an active heal that consume all fury. *The w grant a slow plus ad reduction on the enemy, useful while duelling or on the enemy adc. *His e is his only gapcloser with a 660 range that can pass walls The ultimate is an ability that dont allow him to die for 1 seconds and maintaing him at 1 healt for the duration than after it he recive a low heal and became mortal again. With his kit he can duel very well and being a treat, after 6, in lane and even in teamfights while a proper cc chain or a single hard cc can make him useless and being killed easy while kiting or adding more cc during his ulti. While in range of enemy carry he has only one task kill them or be kited and killed cause him gapcloser in not enough to make him so sticky at enemy. High risk? Yes. While having your ulti u became fearless of death but being focussed by 2 enemy is too much to handle for a all damage champion and this means that you have to play with a little bit of pianification to ensure to not die. Fiora *Melee champion with double gapcloser on her q she can dive easily or escape on enemy/neutral target cause its a targetted spell. *The w, risposte, give a ad bonus based on level plus one aa block while dealing magic damage. *Her e is a attackspeed buff that refresh on kills and half on assist. The ultimate is a targetted ability that makes her intargettable while jump around dealing fisical damage to max 4 target on a 5 jump attack. This proc passive like botk and hydra and also lifesteal. Her kit allows her to dive and try to kill the carry but her playstyle in focussed on getting fed early due to an all-in at level 2 a try to snowball till late where her ulti allows her to be a little bit safe but a proper cc shut her down in teamfight and being targetted means a fast death. Now after this champion we have arrived to the last to examine, the recently reworked Master Yi. *The q allows him to became untergettable while dealing fisical damage to max 5 target even far from each other cause the bounce hit his near half of the casting range of the ability. This ability can crit and deal bonus damage on minions and monster. *New meditate now reduce up to 60% incoming damage while healing for up to 440 if build with no trace of ap. *The new e increse his attack by a max of 15% and on active deal a scaling true damage based on a minumun plus 20% of his ad. *The highlander ability gives him movement speed, attack speed and he cant be slowed during the ulti. His new kit allows him to pass the enemy front line easily get to the carries and murder them with no objection and to keep spamming q thanks to the ulti reset timer on kills and assist and the aa that reduce the coldown of q by 1 seconds. Dont forget that evry 4 attack he attack twice applying on hit and the active of the e( if active) and it can crit. In conclusion the new master yi is lesser risk but high and easy reward, more than the old ap master which was a r -q on low health enemy = easy gg penta. This new master yi can melt down 4k health tanks like cho without problem due to his scaling true damage that can hit up to 90 per hit with a 300 ad master yi. considering the attack speed bonus from the ulti he can easily be able to hit 2.1 as with nearly half build while dealing large ammount of damage. So for me this is the new meta of melee adc. They have some pros but also cont. Lets see what will riot do, more melee adc? or getting back to stardard ones? Category:Blog posts